The Magazine Article
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: This written article about the world of the Teen Titans, and their backgrounds, will take your imagination deep into their world, their lifestyles... OneShot, very minor couple hints, including Rob/Star and BB/Rae


** Article by Marlene Roland _ 08/16/2013_**

The open bay air of Jump City… even commuting traffic doesn't dismay the fresh smell of the sea.

Rumor has it the Teen Titans have the best smell from the roof of their huge T-shaped Tower, a landmark in itself. But aside from the Trans-Miracle Tower to the east, in downtown Jump City, their roof certainly has one of the best views in the city.

Jump City even recently provided a Guard from their police force so that nobody would try to scale the Tower walls to get to the roof… and 3 people had been caught doing so during the Titans' sleeping hours already.

* * *

The Teen Titans are world-renowned icons. A worldwide survey that was carried out to see how many people in how many countries knew the Teen Titans came up with the following results.

* * *

**United States of America  
**

"Have you heard of the Teen Titans?"

98 percent said Yes

2 percent said No

* * *

**The U.K.**

"Do you know the Teen Titans?"

93 percent said Yes

7 percent said No

* * *

**Russian Federation**

Знаете ли вы о подростковой титан?

80 percent said Yes

20 percent said No

* * *

**Mexico**

Has oido hablar de los adolescentes Titans?

74 percent said Yes

26 percent said No

* * *

**France**

Avez-vous entendu parler de l'adolescent Titans?

78 percent said Yes

22 percent said No

* * *

**Germany**

Haben Sie schon von den Jugendlichen Titanen?

71 percent said Yes

29 percent said No

* * *

**Brazil**

Voce ja ouviu falar de adolescente Titas?

64 percent said Yes

36 percent said No

* * *

The results gathered changed a bit last year, but with the Teen Titans saving the planet from the Brotherhood of Evil… that is still less than they truly deserve.

* * *

**Meet the Teen Titans**

* * *

Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, is very stern, disciplined, and headstrong… which is why he survived for so long as the Dark Knight's sidekick, before leaving because of a love-triangle conflict with the Dark Knight and another girl. But it seems like him leaving the Dark Knight's side came with a reward after all. With the formation of the Teen Titans, a bond between him and Starfire, another member of the team, began growing. Shortly after the Teen Titans helped form Titans East, the entire team was asked by NASA to go investigation a space station which they had lost contact with, and the team accepted. The Teen Titans separated upon Robin's command, as their ship was disabled by the Space Station's destruction, and a monster capable of emitting loud sound vibrations was tearing at the hull.

Upon crashing on an alien planet, full of hostile creatures, Beast Boy and Cyborg both went ahead with fixing the crashed T-Ship. At the same time unfolding, was Robin chasing a monster that he thought ate Starfire, which was actually not the case. It turns out, a comment by Cyborg about the bond between Robin and her made her confused, resulting in loss of her superpowers temporarily. The two finally defeated the monster, as Starfire regained the ability to fly. Later, after Robin and Starfire officially hooked up in the Tokyo dilemma overseas and the Titans returned, the former told the press about exactly what comment was made to disrupt the two's conception of one another during that hostile alien planet experience. "Cyborg, jokingly, called Starfire my 'girlfriend'… it really got between the two of us for a while."

* * *

Raven, the silent and detached member of the group. She is introverted, meaning she stays away from being very social. Once the huge red flood washed over us, and then suddenly, we're in the middle of that same day, only remembering a huge red wall of light coming towards us, the Titans hesitated to inform us of the real event. The fact that the World ended, and then they brought it back to life. Specifically responsible for the End of the World was none other than Raven, whose Father was apparently a being bigger than the Empire State Building that ends Worlds much like ours. For now, we have discovered that Raven was distant from social life because of her Father, and now with him defeated, she has been shown to make more public appearances, and proved by the Paparazzi, to be closer to the group now more than ever. One member of the group in particular seems to spend the most time with her, but on request by Robin, we shall not mention whom that is.

* * *

Starfire, the alien visitor turned loyal citizen and worldwide icon. In late 2009, she escaped from an alien prisoner ship, and landed in Jump City, California, in the middle of a busy intersection. She caused millions of dollars in damage after one young boy took her picture; flash enabled, setting her off on a rampage. The Titans we know today, excluding Starfire at this very moment, met briefly, and decided to work together to go find her. Back then, Jump City, California, was still a thriving metropolitan with a large residency population, but during those hours in which the 'Humans' decided to aid her in her escape, 'Humans' being the four Titans, the aliens charged a Disintegration beam, aimed for downtown Jump City, charged to wipe out the entire area and killing everyone. The Titans formed together for the first time, taking out the ship's bridge, namely Raven, who sent it uncontrollably into the bay with one blast. Following this was the formation of the team, The Teen Titans, and the construction of a soon-to-be landmark Tower.

* * *

Cyborg, originally Victor Stone, lived locally in Jump City, as a regular human being, until a freak car accident nearly killed him. His father, who was for a long time a well-recognized Scientist in the local area by trying to find a way to combine humans with technology, saved his sons' life by making him part robot, a 'Cyborg'. He then was a big part of the Teen Titans' formation, being the head designer for the giant spectacle we see now every day, the Teen Titans Tower, and building the communicators now being used by the Team, and more Honorary Titans across the globe. He has no doubt a fascination with technology, and is responsible for most of the technological advances in the Titans' Tower.

* * *

Beast Boy, born in July of 1997, had a strange skin disease making his skin green. He also had the ability to morph into animals, which he honed in early childhood. His parents drowned in a tragic boating accident, and he blamed himself for not being able to morph into the kind of animal needed to save them, even though nobody could of helped it. He joined the Doom Patrol, fighting the Brotherhood of Evil for many years. After being under the Doom Patrol's wing, he then set off on his own planning to be a solo superhero. Then, coming across Robin, and playing a part in sparing Jump City of the alien destruction it faced, he helped the formation of the Teen Titans. Over the years, he has shown more and more advanced morphs, showing his ability to morph into a T-Rex to take out Cinderblock, with a local bystanders' camera rolling.

* * *

Many speculate The Dark Knight is better than the Teen Titans, or that the Doom Patrol was better… and many others have their own picks for those who are better than these 5 young superheroes.

But the truth is, the day the world ended… we all would of died. The Dark Knight, the Doom Patrol, our total population… would be nonexistent if the Teen Titans hadn't saved the world from extinction, so we are forever in their debt.

The Teen Titans may not remain the youngest class of heroes for long… but we should never forget how much we owe these 5 heroes.

* * *

**A/N: **I made this for the beginning of a story I was planning to release to make you feel like you're in the Teen Titans' World... but I decided not to because the plot behind the story was too cheesy... so here's the 'Article' part of it, which was the Prologue to Chapter 1. You can use this in your own fanfic if you want... just give me credit in the Author's Notes please! :)

* * *


End file.
